SMS
by Ai See-chan
Summary: Rukia mempunyai saudara kembar! Gimana tuh ceritanya? Siapa sih sebenarnya orang yang Rukia sukai, Grimmjow, Renji atau mungkin Ichigo. Dibaca aja deh, RnR Pleas/Don't like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Setelah cukup lama gak nongol Aina datang dengan membawa fic baru nih. Semoga saja para readers suka.^_^

Oke, RnR Please…

Don't Like Don't Read

Oh ya, sebelumnya Aina mau ngasih tahu kalau tulisan Italic itu isi dari SMS

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: Always IchiRuki**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, & mungkin ada sedikit Humor**

**Warning: OC (Ryuji Kuchiki), banyak Typo etc.**

**Summary: Rukia mempunyai saudara kembar! Gimana tuh ceritanya?**

**Rukia mendapat SMS misterius dari seseorang yang mengaku dirinya Sang Pengembara Cinta, siapa sih sebenarnya Sang Pengembara Cinta itu?**

**SMS **

**Chapter 1**

Ketika jam istirahat seorang cewek mungil yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki sedang berjalan sendiri melewati koridor sekolah. Dia berjalan sambil melamun. Tiba- tiba saja…

'Bukk!' Rukia menabrak seseorang yang bertubuh atletis. Karena perbedaan tubuh mereka yang sangat jauh, Rukia terpental sejauh 1 Km(?). Cowok yang berambut biru itu Sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu. Rukia yang tadinya terpental cukup jauh mendekati cowok tersebut. Niatnya hendak memarahi cowok itu, tapi setelah melihat wajahnya, Rukia terpaku.

'Wow kereeeen!' teriak Rukia dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu? Namaku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." kata cowok itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, namaku Rukia." Rukia pun menerima salam perkenalan itu. Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah melihatmu, apa kau murid baru disini?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Bukan, aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ryuji, kapten basket SMA Karakura, apakah kau mengenalnya?" tanya cowok yang bernama Grimmjow itu.

"Apa? Kau mencari cowok tengil itu, tentu saja ku kenal dengannya. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi dimana ya?" Rukia berfikir, mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Bodoh! Ingatanmu itu jelek sekali sih Rukia!" teriak seseorang yang muncul dari arah belakang. Spontan Rukia dan Grimmjow menoleh kearah suara itu. Rukia yang mendengar ucapan cowok tersebut memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Hai? Kau kapten basket SMA Hueco Mundo kan?" tanya cowok tadi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna orange mencolok yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Iya, kau Ichigo yah? Wakil kapten basket di sekolah ini?" Ichigo mengangguk.

"Mari ikut denganku, akan ku antarkan kau ke Ryuji!" ajak Ichigo.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang sedari tadi masih cemberut.

'Enak saja ku dibilang bodoh aku kan hanya lupa saja, soalnya kan kejadiannya sudah cukup lama' gerutu Rukia.

SMA Karakura mempunyai Tim basket yang lumayan tangguh. Bahkan sudah terkenal kesemua SMA di Jepang. Kaptennya bernama Ryuji Kuchiki, saudara kembar Rukia. Sedangkan wakilnya Ichigo Kurosaki. Kemana pun mereka bertanding Rukia selalu ikut. Ichigo adalah sahabat Rukia dan juga Ryuji.

Satu bulan yang lalu mereka baru bertanding dengan SMA Hueco Mundo. Karena pertandingannya seri, Grimmjow, kapten SMA Hueco Mundo datang ke SMA Karakura, meminta untuk bertanding ulang.

Ryuji dan Rukia hanya mempunyai seorang ibu, yaitu Hisana Kuchiki. Ayahnya telah meninggal dunia 2 tahun yang lalu.

Malam hari dirumah keluarga Kuchiki. Mereka sedang makan malam.

"Hey Ryuji, apa kau kenal dengan kapten tim basket SMA Hueco Mundo?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Gak sopan! Panggil Nii-sama ke' ?" perintah Ryuji.

"Kita kan hanya beda umur 10 menit, untuk apa ku memanggilmu Nii-sama!" bentak Rukia.

'Tapi kan tetap saja, ku lebih tua darimu!" ucap Ryuji tidak terima.

"Bodo!" teriak Rukia sambil menyuap sesendok nasi.

Hisana hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya mulai bertengkar.

"Uhh menyebalkan! Iya aku kenal, memangnya kenapa? Kau menyukainya?' Ryuji akhirnya mau mengalah.

"Ku kan hanya bertanya, tapi… Apa kau punya no HP-nya?" Ryuji menghela nafas panjang.

"Kemarin aku sudah memberikan no HP-ku pada Grimmjow, kalau dia sudah SMS nanti aku kasih tahu deh." mendengar itu Rukia langsung semangat.

"Thanks yah kakak ku sayang, yang paliiiiing ganteng, se-KEBUN BINATANG!" rayu Rukia dengan menekankan kata kebun binatang.

"Hoekk!" Ryuji muntah di celana Rukia yang duduk disampingnya. Ryuji senyum-senyum gaje ke Rukia, lalu langsung kabur ke kamar mandi.

"Ryujii! Awas kau!" teriak Rukia sekenceng-kencengnya, sampai-sampai ayam tetangga tewas mengenaskan, para sapi luka-luka parah , dan semut yang ada di dalam tanah langsung memakai aerepon(?).

Hisana geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku anak kembarnya yang agak kurang waras.

Rukia dan Ichigo sekelas, yaitu kelas XI-B. Sedangkan Ryuji dikelas XII-A. Ryuji memang dimasukan sekolah 1 tahun lebih awal dari umurrnya. Karena dia juga termasuk orang yang cerdas.

Hari ini Rukia berangkat sekolah terlalu pagi, jadi sekolah masih sepi. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang keluar dari kelasnya. Tingkah cowok itu mencurigakan. Rukia langsung berlari menuju kekelas. Setelah didalam kelas Rukia langsung meneliti seluruh ruangan, dan terlihatlah sekuntum bunga mawar tergeletak dimeja Rukia. Rukia langsung mendekati mejanya dan mengambil bunga tersebut. Rukia memegangi bunga itu sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Tiba-tiba saja…

"Dorr!"

"Eh copot, eh copot, apaan tuh yang copot!" Rukia latahnya kambuh. Ichigo yang tadi mengagetkan Rukia langsung tertawa kenceng sambil megangin perutnya. Sampai guling-guling dilantai.

"Huahahaha, apanya yang copot Rukia?" tanya Ichigo meledek.

"Seneng ya, buat orang sengsara!" teriak Rukia.

"Maaf, maaf aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagian kau sih serius banget!" Ichigo baru menyadari kalau Rukia memegang bunga mawar.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk bunga mawar tersebut.

"Oh ini? Ini sepatu." jawab Rukia asal. Ichigo mikir-mikir sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Itu kan bunga, bukan sepatu?" tanya Ichigo dengan bodohnya.

Rukia sweatdrop melihat kebodohan sahabatnya.

'Kok bisa yah aku punya sahabat sebodoh ini?' tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah penyakit bodohnya hilang, Ichigo kembali bertanya.

"Bunga itu kau dapat darimana Rukia? Kau nyolong ditoko yah?" tuduh Ichigo.

"Enak saja, ku kan dapat dari pengagum rahasiaku." jawab Rukia bangga.

"Segitu aja bangga, aku yang punya banyak pegagum biasa aja."

"Dasar sombong!"

"Biarin!"

Ichigo memang memiliki banyak fans, tentu saja fans girl. Begitu juga dengan Ryuji, mereka berdua adalah cowok yang populer, selain jago main basket mereka juga ganteng plus keren, tubuhnya juga atletis. Tapi berbeda dengan penilaian Rukia terhadap mereka berdua, menurutnya Ichigo dan Ryuji adalah cowok yang paling nyebelin yang pernah ada. Banyak cewek yang iri dengan Rukia karena kedekatan Rukia dengan Ichigo dan Ryuji.

Hari-hari berikutnya dimeja Rukia selalu ada bunga mawar, Rukia baru tahu kalau itu dari kakak kelasnya yang bernama Renji Abarai. Waktu itu Rukia melihat Renji sedang menaruh bunga mawar tersebut. Rukia menceritakan itu ke sahabat perempuannya yaitu Tatsuki Arisawa. Dia cewek yang tomboy, jago karate. Banyak cowok yang takut padanya dan tidak berani mendekatinya. Tapi dia seorang sahabat yang baik.

Ketika istirahat Rukia dan Tatsuki makan dikantin berdua.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung saja pada Renji, Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Aku malu." ucap Rukia.

"Terserah kau sajalah!"

HP Rukia berbunyi menandakan ada SMS masuk. Rukia membaca SMS tersebut.

_To: RK_

_Kau bagaikan bulan yang bersinar…_

_Sinarmu begitu terang, sampai-sampai ku silau oleh sinarmu._

_Bolehkah aku memilikimu? Tapi ku tahu, itu tak akan mungkin._

_From: Sang Pengembara Cinta_

Rukia memberi tahu sms itu ke Tatsuki.

"Ayo dibales!" perintah Tatsuki. Rukia ngangguk.

_To: Sang Pengembara Cinta_

_Siapakah gerangan dirimu?_

_Terimakasih sudah menganggapku bulan, aku merasa tersanjung karena itu. _

_Tak ada yang tak mungkin didunia ini._

_From: RK_

Rukia berdebar-debar menunggu balasan SMS dari seseorang yang menamakan dirinya sang pengembara cinta itu.

_To: RK_

_Aku hanyalah seorang pengembara cinta yang sedang mencari cinta sejati._

_Benarkah dirimu sudi menjadi pujaan hati seorang yang hina ini?._

_From: Sang Pengembara Cinta_

"Nih cowok puitis banget sih?" ucap Tatsuki yang sedari tadi ikut membaca SMS tersebut.

"Iya, tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa yah? Apa mungkin Renji-senpai?"

"Menurutku bukan, soalnya Renji itu bukan tipe orang yang puitis, apalagi romantis. Dia itu sedikit cuek."

"Kau kelihatannya sangat mengenal Renji-senpai yah?" tanya Rukia penuh selidik.

"Dia kan juga ikut karate, sama sepertiku." jawab Tatsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Oh." Rukia hanya ber'oh' ria. Karena bel masuk berbunyi, Rukia tidak membalas SMS tersebut dia berencana membalasnya setelah pulang sekolah

Sore hari… Rukia tiduran dikamar sambil SMS-an dengan Sang Pengembara Cinta itu. Kadang Rukia senyum-senyum sendiri.

_To: Sang Pengembara Cinta_

_Mungkinkah ku menjadi pujaan hati mu sedangkan kita tidak saling mengenal?_

_Pepatah mengatakan; Tak kenal maka tak sayang._

_From: RK_

Rukia memilih tulisan Send. Tak beberapa lama ada balasan.

_To: RK_

_Kau memang benar. Nama inisialku GJ._

_Tapi aku takut setelah kau tahu siapa diriku kau tidak akan mau lagi mengenalku?_

_From: Sang Pengembara Cinta_

Rukia kaget. "Mungkinkah Grimmjow?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

_To: GJ_

_Pernahkah kita bertemu? Kalau memang pernah, dimana?_

_From: RK_

Jantung Rukia berdetak semakin cepat. Dia berharap dugaannya benar.

_To: RK_

_Ya, kita pernah bertemu 2 kali, dipertandingan basket di SMA Hueco Mundo. Dan bertemu di SMA Karakura. _

_Kau masih ingat?_

_From: GJ_

Rukia jingkrak-jingkrak. Dia berfikir kalau yang SMS itu adalah benar-benar Grimmjow.

Tiba-tiba saja Ryuji masuk kamar Rukia. Dan duduk ditepi ranjang disamping Rukia.

"Rukia, Grimmjow belum SMS ke aku nih, jadi…" ucapan Ryuji terpotong oleh ucapan Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah punya kok." ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum

"Hah? Darimana?" tanya Ryuji.

"Dia yang SMS aku duluan."

"Dia tahu no HP-mu dari siapa?" tanya Ryuji lagi.

"Entah." Rukia kembali tiduran sambil SMS-an.

Ryuji benar-benar merasa aneh dengan tingkah kembarannya itu.

'Kesambet apa sih dia?' tanya Ryuji pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia melenggang pergi dari kamar Rukia, karena takut ketularan gila.

Hari ini hari minggu, Rukia, Ryuji dan Ichigo sedang jalan-jalan di Mall. Rukia berjalan didepan sedangkan Ichigo dan Ryuji dibelakangnya. Rukia berjalan sambil bersenandung dan lompat-lompat. Padahal orang-orang memandangnya dengan aneh tapi Rukia tidak menyadari. Malah Ichigo dan Ryuji yang merasa malu dengan sikap Rukia.

"Eh Ryuji, kembaranmu itu kenapa sih? Malu-maluin banget tahu?" tanya Ichigo pada Ryuji.

"Entahlah, dari kemarin dia kaya gitu. Mungkin lagi kasmaran kali. Jadi maklumin aja deh!" Ichigo nganguk-ngangguk.

Karena asyik ngobrol mereka tidak menyadari kalau Rukia sudah berdiri di depan tempat pemandian bola.

"Rukia apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryuji sambil mendekati Rukia dan diikuti oleh Ichigo.

"Aku ingin masuk!" ucap Rukia polos.

"Bodoh, itu hanya untuk anak-anak, kau kan sudah besar!" teriak Ichigo. Tapi Rukia malah nekat. Disamping Ichigo dan Ryuji ada ibu-ibu yang memandang mereka berdua. Mereka berdua cuma senyum-senyum, dan mengejar Rukia yang hendak masuk tempat pemandian bola.

"Ayo Rukia kita pergi!" Ryuji memegang tangan Rukia. Tapi Rukia memberontak dan memaksa masuk.

"Ichigo!" panggil Ryuji sambil melihat kearah Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk dan…

"Gyaaaa! Lepaskan aku bodoh!" teriak Rukia.

Ichigo menggendong Rukia dipundaknya. Rukia memberontak dengan memukul-mukuli punggung Ichigo tapi sayang usahanya sia-sia. Ryuji berjalan dibelakang Ichigo. Meskipun orang-orang memandangi mereka, Ichigo tidak peduli. Yang penting dia bisa membawa Rukia keluar dari tempat itu.

Dibelakangnya terlihat Ryuji kewalahan mengejar Ichigo, karena Ichigo berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

"Ichigo bisa turunkan aku tidak!" teriak Rukia yang sudah pasrah. Setelah sampai di taman, agak jauh dari Mall Ichigo berhenti dan menurunkan Rukia.

'Plakk!' tiba-tiba saja Rukia menampar pipi Ichigo.

"Hey, kenapa kau menamparku?" ucap Ichigo sedikit tidak terima. Pipinya yang tadinya suci sekarang sudah tidak suci lagi karena ternodai oleh tamparan Rukia. Terciptalah karya tangan Rukia dipipi Ichigo.

"Itu balasan karena kau sudah menggendongku begitu saja!" Ryuji cuma senyum-senyum disamping Ichigo.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Lihat, pipiku sudah tidak suci lagi seperti dulu!" ucap Ichigo sambil menunjukan bekas tamparan Rukia.

"Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Apakah ku harus menikahi pipimu itu? Ih, gak sudi aku! Lebih baik ku menikah dengan kecoa daripada menikah dengan pipimu!" Ryuji dan Ichigo sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Rukia. Ryuji meragukan kalau kembarannya itu normal.

"Uh menyebalkan!" teriak Ichigo lalu berjalan menjauhi Rukia dan juga Ryuji.

'Hey, kau mau kemana Ichigo?" tanya Ryuji pada Ichigo yang sudah agak jauh.

"Pulang!" teriak Ichigo dengan masih berjalan tanpa menengok kebelakang.

"Ayo kita pulang Rukia?" ajak Ryuji.

"Pulang saja sendiri sana!" ucap Rukia dengan ketus. Rukia baru selesai bicara Ryuji langsung meninggalkan Rukia dan sudah berjalan disamping Ichigo.

"Hey, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Rukia berlari mengejar Ryuji dan Ichigo.

**To Be Continued…**

Hemm akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic baru.

Maaf yah pendek, soalnya ini author gak suka panjang-panjang, males ngetiknya.*Dilempar panci sama IchiRuki dan IchiRuki FC*

Sekali lagi Aina mohon maaf.*membungkukan badan*

Ditunggu lho Reviewnya, yang banyak yah? ^_^

Thanks buat para senpai yang sudah mau menyemangati Aina.

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya...


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna-san. Lama nunggunya yah? Hehehe

Maaf yah baru bisa update soalnya banyak tugas.

Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah mau mereview fic gaje ini.

Oh ya, Aina malah hampir lupa tidak memberi tahu sosok Ryuji. Oke disini akan Aina jelaskan kok.

RnR Please…

Don't Like Don't Read!

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Warning: AU, OC (Ryuji Kuchiki), banyak Typo etc.**

**SMS **

**Chapter 2**

**Tidak Percaya!**

Ryuji adalah kembaran Rukia yang mempunyai postur tubuh yang bisa dibilang ideal bagi seorang cowok. Iris matanya yang berwarna ungu, rambutnya yang jabrik dan berwarna hitam kebiruan membuat penampilannya terlihat cool. Ditambah lagi paras mukanya yang diatas standar, membuat Ryuji populer dikalangan kaum hawa. Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang mukanya sedikit sangar karena kerutan permanen didahinya, muka Ryuji lebih kalem. Disamping itu IQ-nya yang diatas rata-rata membuat Ryuji dijuluki Perfect Boy disekolahnya.

Rukia bahkan heran sendiri, bagaimana Rukia bisa mempunyai kembaran seperfect itu. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang pendek dan otak yang pas-pasan, benar-benar terlihat sangat kontras. Meskipun begitu, Rukia juga sedikit populer dikalangan cowok. Tapi karena ada dua makhluk yang selalu bersamanya itu, membuat para cowok tidak berani untuk mendekatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 06.45.

Terlihat seorang cowok berambut hitam pendek sedang gelisah di sebuah halte bis. Dia sedang menunggu bis. Tapi bis yang menuju kesekolahnya belum juga datang.

Ryuji, nama cowok tersebut mondar-mandir gelisah, karena takut dirinya terlambat.

"Sial ini semua gara-gara Rukia, coba saja tadi dia membangunkanku. Aku tidak akan terlambat seperti ini!" gerutu Ryuji.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil BMW biru berhenti didepannya. Ryuji tidak peduli, dia masih mondar-mandir.

Pintu mobil itu dibuka, dan terlihatlah seorang cowok bertubuh kekar, dan berambut biru.

Cowok itu tersenyum pada Ryuji, Ryuji hanya memandang kearahnya dengan heran.

"Mau berangkat sekolah yah?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Yups!" jawab Ryuji singkat sambil menengok kearah jalan berharap bis yang ditunggunya segera tiba.

"Bagaimana kalau bersamaku saja, bukankah kita satu arah?" mendengarkan tawaran tersebut Ryuji terdiam, menandakan dia sedang berfikir.

"Tenang saja, gratis ko!" Ryuji tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia baru saja tiba dikelasnya, disana terlihat Ichigo dan teman-teman yang lain sedang duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Rukia masuk kelas dan berjalan menuju kebangkunya yang berada dibelakang Ichigo.

"Kau berangkat sendirian, mana Ryuji?" Ichigo memandangi Rukia yang sedang berjalan sampai Rukia duduk dibangkunya. Tatsuki tersenyum kearah Rukia yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sendirian, memangnya kau melihatku berangkat sekolah tadi?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kau lupa yah? Aku kan punya indera keenam!" canda Ichigo.

"Cih, terserah kau sajalah!" terdengar dari nada suara Rukia, dia sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aha! Aku tahu kau pasti sedang kedatangan tamu kan bulan ini?" Ichigo tersenyum jail.

Pukk! Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo dengan tasnya.

"Baka!" teriak Rukia.

Ichigo memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan Rukia tadi.

"Kau itu suka sekali memukul orang sih?" bentak Ichigo lebih keras dari suara Rukia.

Rukia memalingkan muka, dan tidak menanggapi omelan Ichigo.

"Makannya jangan macam-macam sama cewek, kalau sedang kedatangan tamu, biasanya dia akan sangat sensitive dan mudah marah, bahkan dia bisa membunuhmu kalau dia merasa terganggu!" ucap Tatsuki menakut-nakuti.

'Glekk!' Ichigo menelan ludah mendengar ucapan Tatsuki.

Tatsuki cekikikan melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang sedang ketakutan itu, melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu Rukia tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Panas matahari begitu terasa disiang ini, terutama yang dirasakan oleh seorang cowok yang sekarang, sedang berdiri didepan tiang bendera. Setiap siswa yang berjalan melewatinya pasti akan menertawakannya karena sebuah kertas besar yang menggantung dilehernya.

Halaman sekolah terlihat begitu ramai karena jam menunjukan waktu istirahat. Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan mendekati Ryuji, cowok yang sedang dihukum karena terlambat itu.

"Hai Ryuji!" sapa Ichigo. Ryuji hanya diam tidak menanggapinya.

"**Aku tidak akan pernah terlambat lagi, kalau aku melakukannya, aku akan berlari mengelilingi sekolah dengan menggunakan baju perempuan!**" Rukia membaca kertas yang tergantung dileher Ryuji. Ichigo dan Rukia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ryuji hanya memalingkan muka karena enggan melihat mereka berdua, terutama cewek yang ada disebelah Ichigo.

Rukia memegang es ditangannya, sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya didepan muka Ryuji.

"Wah panas sekali yah? Panas-panas gini enaknya minum es jeruk, hemm segarnya!" Rukia sengaja meminum es tersebut didepan Ryuji.

"Kalau tidak mau membantu lebih baik kalian pergi saja sana, dan kau!" Ryuji menunjuk Rukia. Rukia sedikit tersentak.

"Aku tidak tetarik dengan yang kau bawa, jadi tidak usah pamer didepanku!" Ryuji memalingkan mukanya kembali.

Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya itu.

"Sabar bro!" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Rukia cekikikan, Ichigo dan Rukia pun meninggalkan Ryuji, yang sekarang sedang menggerutu sendiri.

'Awas kau Rukia!' Ryuji mengepalkan tangannya.

Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan berdua melewati koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang cewek yang menghalangi mereka, dia berdiri didepan Ichigo sambil menundukan kepala.

"Ku… ku rosaki, bi..bisa ki..ki..kita bi..cara!" ucap cewek yang berambut coklat keoranyean itu dengan terbata-bata, menandakan dia sedang gugup.

"Eh kau Inoue, ada apa? Silahkan saja kalau mau bicara." Inoue terus menatap Rukia. Rukia mengerti maksud tatapan Inoue tersebut.

"Oh aku harus pergi dulu ada urusan." Rukia cepat-cepat berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Ichigo terus menatap Rukia yang sedang berjalan menjauh sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

"Ku… Kurosaki?" Inoue terus memanggil Ichigo.

"Oh iya maaf, ada apa…?" tanya Ichigo dengan datar.

Rukia berjalan gontai menuju ke kelasnya, ketika melewati kelas XII dia melihat Renji sedang berkumpul dengan temannya didepan kelas. Renji terus menatap Rukia, tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Renji tersenyum manis kearah Rukia.

'Apakah dia tersenyum padaku?' Rukia menengok kanan kiri dan tidak ada seseorangpun disebelahnya. Setelah menyadari senyuman itu ditujukan padanya Rukia langsung mempercepat jalannya menuju kekelas karena malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tet tet tet, bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas.

Seorang cewek mungil terlihat sedang berdiri didepan pintu gerbang.

"Rukia ayo kita pulang!" ajak seorang cewek yang berambut hitam pendek, yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Ichigo dan Ryuji." kata cewek mungil itu sambil celingukan.

"Memangnya Ichigo tadi kemana? Kenapa tidak langsung pergi bersama kita?" Rukia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sebuah mobil berwarna biru, berhenti tepat didepan Rukia dan Tatsuki yang sedang berdiri. Cowok keren terlihat turun dari mobil tersebut. Rukia terpaku melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri didepannya sekarang.

"Hai! Kau Rukia kan?" tanya cowok yang bernama Grimmjow itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Tatsuki pada Rukia dengan sedikit berbisik. Rukia mengangguk.

"Hai juga! Iya, ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Emm apa yah?" Grimmjow menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sikap Grimmjow yang seperti itu membuat dia terlihat cool dimata Rukia.

Tiba-tiba saja Ryuji datang dari arah belakang.

"Hai semua!" teriak Ryuji sok akrab. Rukia dan Tatsuki hanya diam, sedangkan Grimmjow tersenyum pada Ryuji yang baru datang.

"Eh Grimmjow sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ryuji keheranan.

"Oh aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Grimmjow memberikan sebuah Hp berwarna silver pada Ryuji.

"Wah akhirnya ketemu juga, dari tadi aku cari dimana-mana aku pikir sudah hilang." Ryuji mengelus-ngelus Hp kesayangannya tersebut seakan tidak pernah memegangnya bertahun-tahun.

Grimmjow tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Ryuji.

"Tadi tertinggal dimobilku." jelas Grimmjow. Ryuji ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Maaf aku harus pulang dulu, ada urusan penting." ucap Tatsuki tiba-tiba.

"Iya!" mereka berbicara bersamaan. Tatsuki pun pergi.

"Jadi tadi dia berangkat bersamamu?" tanya Rukia, membuyarkan suasana yang tadi sempat hening sebentar. Grimmjow mengangguk pelan.

"Pertanyaan yang bodoh!" Rukia langsung mendeatglare kearah Ryuji.

"Apa kau mau pulang, pulang saja denganku?" tanya Grimmjow pada Ryuji.

'Kenapa malah dia yang ditanya sih?' Rukia jadi kesal sendiri.

"Oh tidak usah, aku akan pulang bersama Rukia." Rukia melotot pada Ryuji.

'Kok aku malah dicueki sih sama dia.' batin Rukia.

Ketika Ryuji dan Grimmjow sedang mengobrol, Rukia tanpa sengaja melihat Ichigo dan Inoue sedang jalan berdua. Rukia melongo, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Inoue bergelayutan manja pada Ichigo, seakan mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," pamit Grimmjow pada Rukia dan Ryuji, tapi Rukia tidak mendengarnya karena dia sedang fokus menatap pemandangan aneh yang tidak jauh darinya. Ryuji yang sadar kalau Rukia diam saja, dia berbicara mewakili Rukia.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, pulang saja." Grimmjow mengangguk dan dia berjalan pergi, menaiki mobilnya, dan mobilnya pun melesat pergi meninggalkan SMA Karakuara.

Pip pip pip. Tak beberapa lama setelah kepergian Grimmjow, Hp Rukia berbunyi. Membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Rukia mengambil Hp-nya dari saku roknya dan dia membuka SMS yang baru saja masuk.

_To: RK_

_Senangnya diriku karena bisa melihatmu lagi._

_From: GJ_

Setelah membaca SMS tersebut Rukia hanya menatap layar Hp-nya. Pikirannya sedang memikirkan hal lain.

"Woi, kau itu kenapa sih? Melamun terus dari tadi!" tanya Ryuji, bingung dengan sikap kembarannya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang." Rukia memasukan lagi Hp-nya kesaku roknya, tanpa membalas SMS tadi. Kemudian dia berjalan pergi mendahului Ryuji.

"Tapi Ichigo bagaimana?" tanya Ryuji lagi.

"Dia sudah pulang!" jawab Rukia.

Mendengar jawaban Rukia, Ryuji langsung berlari menyusul Rukia yang sudah berjalan agak jauh

'Aneh tidak biasanya Rukia seperti ini,' batin Ryuji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia sedang berdiri didepan rumah Ichigo, penampilannya berbeda dengan biasanya, dia terlihat lebih rapi dan manis. Rukia mengetuk pintu rumah Ichigo

"Ichigo! Kau ada dirumah?" teriak Rukia dari depan pintu.

"Kenapa terlihat sepi yah?" Rukia menekan pintu tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka.

"Eh tidak dikunci, berarti dia ada dirumah." Rukia masuk kedalam rumah dengan pelan-pelan.

"Aku masuk yah!" teriakan Rukia masih tidak ada yang menanggapi.

"Semuanya kemana sih?" Rukia terus berjalan kedalam, dia membuka pintu menuju ruang tengah. Ketika pintu terbuka Rukia terpaku, diam, melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya, rasanya tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"I-Ichigo!" Ichigo dan Inoue yang sedang berciuman dengan mesranya itu berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya setelah mendengar teriakan Rukia.

Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tubuhnya lemas dan pelan-pelan melosot kelantai.

"Rukia sudah waktunya kita tidak bersama-sama lagi, kita punya kehidupan masing-masing. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi, karena dengan adanya kau disampingku semua wanita tidak mau mendekatiku, jadi tolong pergilah dari kehidupanku! Pergi! Cepat pergi!" Rukia menangis.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Rukia histeris.

"Rukia, Rukia! Bangunlah, Rukia!" teriakan Hisana membuat Rukia terbangun dari mimpinya.

'Jadi tadi itu hanya mimpi?' tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau mimipi buruk?" tanya Hisana khawatir melihat anaknya yang mukanya sudah pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Okaa-san." Ucap Rukia berbohong.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hisana lagi.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Tidurlah kembali, ini masih tengah malam." Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya, Hisana menyelimuti Rukia.

"Lampunya jangan dimatikan Okaa-san!" Hisana mengangguk, dan berjalan pergi, setelah sampai didepan pintu Hisana berbalik melihat Rukia.

"Tidurlah, dan jangan lupa berdoa dahulu biar tidak mimpi seperti tadi!" Rukia menggaguk. Hisana menutup pintu dan pergi.

'Kenapa aku bisa mimpi seperti itu? Apakah aku… Ah tidak ini pasti karena aku lupa berdo'a.' Rukia pun berdo'a sebelum tidur, dia melihat jam sekilas. Jam menunjukan pukul 00.24. Rukia mencoba memejamkan matanya.

**To be Continued…**

Huaaah akhirnya fic ini bisa dilanjut juga!

Maaf yah lama soalnya lagi banyak tugas, sebenarnya masih banyak banget tugasnya, tapi saya bela-belain nglanjutin fic ini sampai bergadang. Masalah SMS-nya gak saya bahas dichapter ini, soalnya yang muncul malah ide seperti ini, habisnya kemarin baru aja mimpi buruk sih.

Kalau ada yang mengganjal tolong disampaikan uneg-uneg tentang fic ini, asal jangan Flame aja!

Emm saya itu jarang buka fic jadi jarang nongol deh dikotak review, tapi akan saya usahain membaca fic-fic readers terutama yang pairing IchiRuki.

Thanks for All…

See you…

Review please…

Review yang banyak yah? Biar saya jadi sering buka fanfic^_^

Nb: Oh ya, aku lagi belajar nih biar bisa buat kata-kata yang bagus, rapi, enak dibaca, dan alurnya gak kecepetan, gimana sih caranya, kok susah banget yah?

Kalau ada yang berkenan ngasih masukan, tolong review atau kalau tidak lewat PM aja.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fact

Haloo minna-san.

Berjumpa lagi nih sama Aina. Masihkah ada yang ingat dengan fic ini? Semoga aja readers ingat.

Kembali dari hiatus hehehe, padahal mau UN sempet-sempetnya ni author nglanjutin fic paling gaje yang pernah ada

Oke, enjoy

RnR Please, Don't Like don' Read

**Disclaimer Tite Kubo**

**SMS Aina Kurochiki**

**Pairing: IchiRuki Tentunya**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor(Mungkin) etc.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(S), gaje dsb.**

**SMS**

**Chapter 3: The Fact**

**Rukia's POV**

Dalam hatiku aku merasa sedikit lega, karena ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi. Ada perasaan takut dalam hatiku, karena mimpi yang menurutku mengerikan itu. Pikiranku kacau saat ini, ternyata kisah cintaku terlalu rumit. Bahkan aku masih bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang benar-benar aku cintai.

Mungkinkah Ichigo? Dia seorang sahabat terbaikku sejak kecil, karena memang rumahnya yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Dia sangat memperhatikanku, bahkan sudah kuanggap seperti kakak ku sendiri. Dia selalu ada disampingku.

Atau Renji? Kakak kelas ku, setelah tahu kalau sebenarnya selama ini dialah yang menaruh sekuntum bunga di mejaku, secara diam-diam aku mulai mengaguminya.

Atau mungkin malah Grimmjow? Seorang cowok yang baru ku kenal beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

Semakin aku memikirkannya, aku menjadi semakin pusing. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Aku benar-benar bingung.

Kejadian dalam mimpi itu, terlihat begitu nyata bagiku. Karena itu aku tak dapat tidur kembali. Mungkin aku akan bergadang malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Cebol ayo cepat bangun!" teriakan Ryuji menggema diseluruh ruangan kamar Rukia, kamar yang berdominasi warna lavender. Sambil terus mengetuk pintu dengan keras, Ryuji terus saja berteriak. Rukia yang sebenarnya tidak tidur, malah menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

Merasa tak ada jawaban Ryuji menerobos masuk. Melihat kembarannya yang seperti itu Ryuji hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dengar, kalau kau terlambat seperti aku waktu itu, jangan salahkan aku mengerti!" teriak Ryuji sambil berkacak pinggang. Rukia tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ryuji melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar kembarannya.

Didepan rumah terlihat seorang cowok berambut orange, sedang berdiri sambil bersender digerbang rumah milik keluarga Kuchiki. Ryuji menghampiri sahabatnya. Dia menepuk bahu Ichigo pelan.

"Oi sudah lama!" perkataan Ryuji membuat Ichigo sedikit tersentak.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Ichigo celingukan mencari Rukia, berharap Rukia sekarang berdiri didepannya tapi nihil, tak ada tanda-tanda Rukia dibelakang Ryuji.

Ryuji yang sadar, siapa yang sedang dicari oleh Ichigo hanya mendengus pelan.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat!" ajak Ryuji. Dia mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berdiam diri. Ichigopun beberapa saat kemudian menyusulnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya sendirian, meski dia tahu dia sudah terlambat dia tetap tak mau mempercepat langkahnya. Kalau bukan karena dipaksa oleh mamanya dia tak ada disini sekarang.

Dia terus berjalan pelan, menyusuri setiap koridor. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia melihat Tatsuki dan Renji sedang mengobrol dibawah pohon besar ditaman. Karena penasaran Rukia berlari mendekat dengan sangat hati-hati, supaya mereka tak menyadari kehadirannya. Rukia kini bersembunyi dibelakang tembok kelas yang tak jauh dari pohon besar itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Tatsuki cuek.

"Emm aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Jawab Renji dengan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Tentang Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki lagi, dengan nada suara yang tak berubah seperti tadi.

"…" Renji diam tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Tatsuki.

"Sudahlah aku tahu, kau menyukainya kan? Tak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu seperti itu." kata Tatsuki tersenyum mengejek.

"Hah? Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" Renji memasang tampang bodoh, karena dia memang tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan Tatsuki.

Tatsuki menghela nafas sebentar.

"Kau kan yang selama ini menaruh bunga dimeja Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki mulai jenuh.

Renji tertawa pelan, itu membuat Tatsuki dan juga Rukia sendiri bingung.

"Bodoh jadi kau fikir aku menyukai sahabatmu itu. Haah, ini memang salahku karena salah menaruh bunga itu, seharusnya aku taruh dibangku saja bukan dimeja." jelas Renji merutuki kesalahannya sendiri.

"Jadi kalau bunga itu bukan untuk Rukia, bunga itu untuk…." Tatsuki tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dia masih tidak percaya.

Renji mengagguk mantap. Rukia langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat itu, dia tak mau mendengar lagi percakapan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia terus berlari, dia berlari bukan menuju kelasnya tapi dia berlari menuju luar sekolah.

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku tak menyadari semuanya selama ini. Jadi Renji-senpai menyukai Tatsuki bukan aku. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!' Rukia terus merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati. Karena tak melihat jalan dia menabrak seseorang ketika melewati koridor. Rukia jatuh terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Gomen Rukia!" kata seseorang itu.

Rukia mendongak, sekarang dia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang telah dia tabrak.

"Ichigo!" ucap Rukia pelan. Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan. Tapi Rukia menggeleng. Rukia berdiri kemudian dia membersihkan roknya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu.

"Kenapa kau lari-lari seperti itu Rukia? Dan kenapa kau berlari kearah situ, bukan kesana. Kelas kita disebelah timur Rukia, bukan dibarat, apa kau lupa?" tanya Ichigo. Bukannya menjawab Rukia malah kembali berlari. Ichigo hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya, dengan terus menatap Rukia yang berlari menjauh keluar sekolah.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang, dia bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah yakin dia sudah berada jauh dari sekolah. Rukia mulai berjalan pelan, pikirannya benar-benar sedang kacau. Memori otaknya terus berputar-putar mengulang setiap kejadian yang telah terjadi belakangan ini. Semuanya begitu rumit bagi dirinya.

Rukia berjalan menyusuri kota Karakura yang cukup ramai. Dia melihat sebuah sungai kecil agak jauh dari jalan raya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju sungai itu.

Setelah berada ditepi sungai, Rukia duduk di rerumputan sambil memandangi air yang mengalir di sungai itu. Terpantul jelas wajahnya diair karena airnya yang memang sangatlah jernih. Rukia tersenyum tipis, menandakan kepedihan.

'Seharusnya kau tahu kalau dari awal mereka memang tak menyukaimu. Lihatlah kau pendek, kurus. Mana mau mereka menyukai wanita yang tak seksi sepertimu' ucap Rukia pada diri sendiri sambil melihat wajahnya sendiri diair.

'Haah seharusnya aku tak berharap terlalu tinggi.' tiba-tiba Rukia tertawa sendiri mengingat SMS dari Grimmjow tadi malam.

Yaa, itu memang SMS dari Grimmjow tapi, sebenarnya SMS itu bukanlah ditujukan untuk dirinya tetapi untuk…

**Flashback on**

Karena mimpi yang baru saja terjadi itu, membuat Rukia tak dapat kembali tidur. Matanya masih tak mau memejam meskipun dia sudah berusaha tapi selalu gagal. Tiba-tiba HP-nya berbunyi menandakan ada SMS yang baru saja masuk.

Rukia mengambil handphone yang tergeletak dimeja. Dia membuka SMS itu dan membacanya.

_To: RK_

_Maaf aku malam-malam mengganggu. Tapi hatiku tak dapat tenang, karna aku terus memikirkanmu my heart. Aku terus saja terbayang-bayang oleh senyummu, tatapanmu, semua yang ada padamu. Aku ingin jujur bahwa sebenarnya nama asliku adalah Grimmjow jaegerjaquez. Mungkin kau akan sangat terkejut setelah membaca SMS ini. Bahkan mungkin kau akan menjauhiku, tapi sekarang aku tak perduli, yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya._

_Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi temanku selama ini my heart._

_Aku mencintaimu, pujaanku Ryuji Kuchiki._

_From: GJ_

Mata Rukia membulat sempurna setelah membaca SMS dari Grimmjow. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya, berkali-kali dia mengucek-ucek matanya sendiri berharap dia salah membaca. Tapi hasilya tetap sama nama yang tercantum diakhir kalimat itu tak berubah. Rukia tertawa geli atas kebodohannya sendiri, dan geli terhadap Grimmjow yang dalam kenyataannya dia adalah…

**Flasback off**

Rukia kini masih tertawa sendiri dipinggir sungai. Mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan menganggapnya gila. Tapi toh dia tak perduli, dia hanya ingin meluapkan semua perasaannya tanpa ada yang tahu.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia menangis, mengingat lagi memori yang lain. Ketika dia melihat Ichigo dan Inoue pulang bersama, dengan manjanya Inoue bergelayut dilengan Ichigo. Mengingat mimpi tadi malam, ketika Ichigo membentaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari kehidupan Ichigo. Dia takut mimpinya tadi malam menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku khawatir, sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar gila Rukia!" Rukia secara spontan menengok kearah sumber suara yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Disampingnya kini sudah ada Ichigo yang duduk tepat disebelah kirinya. Dia tak tahu sejak kapan Ichigo berada disitu.

"Beberap detik lalu kau tertawa, tiba-tiba saja sekarag menangis. Sepertinya kau memang harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa." ucap Ichigo lagi, Ichigo terus mentap Rukia tanpa berpaling sedikitpun.

Rukia hanya diam, tak mau menanggapi celotehan Ichigo. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang.

"Dengar Rukia, kalau kau ada masalahan ceritalah padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu, atau setidaknya aku bisa mengurangi beban masalahmu dengan kau menceritakannya padaku." kata Ichigo lagi, berharap sahabatnya yang satu ini mau berbagi.

"Terimakasih, tapi sepertinya kau tak mungkin bisa membantuku." ucap Rukia sambil menyeka air matanya yang tadi telah berjatuhan.

"Apa ini tentang Renji dan Grimmjow?" tanya Ichigo tepat sasaran. Rukia hanya mengeryit, dia bingung bagaimana Ichigo mengetahui semuanya. Seperti mengerti apa yang ada difikiran Rukia, Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Aku ini sahabatmu, tentu saja aku tahu semuanya. Rukia, janganlah kau bersedih karena cowok-cowok seperti mereka. Masih banyak cowok yang lebih baik dari mereka." kata Ichigo mencoba menghibur.

'Tentu, kau lebih baik dari mereka. Tapi akupun tak bisa memiliki hatimu' kata Rukia dalam hati. Rukia terus menundukan kepala tanpa memandang Ichigo.

Ichigo memegang bahu Rukia dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian memegang dagu Rukia, membimbingnya untuk menegakan kepala supaya dapat menatap mata Ichigo.

"Lihat aku Rukia! Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu untuk mendukungmu. Jadi aku mohon, janganlah bersedih." Kata Ichigo lembut.

Perlakuan Ichigo terhadap Rukia, membuatnya kembali meneteskan air mata. Bahkan lebih deras daripada yang tadi.

Ichigo memeluk Rukia sangat erat. Membiarkan Rukia menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukannya. Dia ingin membuat Rukia merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Rukia." Gumam ichigo, tapi masih mampu didengar oleh Rukia, karena posisi mereka yang sedang berpelukan.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku Ichigo. Jangan pernah kau memintaku untuk pergi darimu, karena aku takan pernah sanggup melakukannya. Meskipun kini kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain, tapi biarkanlah aku tetap disisimu sebagai sahabatmu. Kau maukan memenuhi permintaanku ini?" Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memandang lekat-lekat gadis beriris mata violet didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain, Rukia? Tolong jelaskan!" kata Ichigo tak mengerti. Rukia mengusap airmatanya sendiri untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah menjadi milik Inoue saat ini, tapi biarkan aku tetap disampingmu sebagai seorang sahabatmu Ichigo. Aku hanya ingin…"

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya Rukia merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang basah. Mata Rukia membelalak ketika menyadari kalau Ichigo kini telah menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dan juga hati-hati. Awalnya Rukia kaget, tapi lama kelamaan dia menikmatinya juga. Bahkan membalas ciuman Ichigo, meski sedikit ragu-ragu.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman yang lumayan lama tersebut. Pipi Rukia kini memerah. Mereka saling bertatapan mencoba menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

"Ciuman itu adalah sebagai tanda kalau aku bukanlah milik orang lain. Tetapi aku hanya ingin menjadi milikmu seorang." kata Ichigo sambil terus menatap Rukia. Rukia mencoba membaca perasaan Ichigo lewat matanya. Tapi tak ada kebohongan disana.

"Tapi…" Rukia masih sedikit ragu.

"Kau itu, sulit sekali untuk percaya sih. Baiklah akan aku ceritakan…"

**Flashback On**

Ichigo berjalan santai melewati koridor sekolah, sendirin.

"Kurosaki-kun!" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang, Ichigo menoleh.

Terlihat gadis cantik berambut orange panjang, mendekatinya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Meski Kurosaki-kun tak bisa menerimaku tapi bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu? Sekali ini saja yah?" kata Inoue dengan tampang memelasnya.

"Baiklah, ada apa?" Inoue tersenyum cerah.

"Temani aku makan di Restaurant favorite ku, mau kan?" kata Inoue dengan gaya manjanya seperti biasa. Ichigo mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Yeey!" Inoue bersorak karena merasa sangat gembira.

Tiba-tiba dia bergelayut dilengan Ichigo, tanpa meminta izin dahulu pada Ichigo. Ichigo hendak melepaskan tangan Inoue dari lengannya. Tapi melihat mata Inoue yang berkaca-kaca, dia mengurungkan niatnya, dan membiarkan Inoue bersikap seperti itu.

'Tak apalah, aku kan sudah menyakitinya. Setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya merasa gembira dengan seperti ini' batin Ichigo.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan posisi terus seperti itu, bahkan sampai melewati gerbang sekolah. Melihat Rukia yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Grimmjow dan yang lainnya. Dia hanya bisa terus berjalan tanpa menghampiri mereka. Berharap Rukia tak melihatnya dalam posisi seperi itu.

Tapi tanpa Ichigo tahu, Rukia melihatnya dengan Inoue sedang berjalan bersama, layaknya sepasang kekasih.

**Flashback off**

Mata Rukia berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar cerita dari Ichigo barusan.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

" Sekarang kau percaya kan?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia mengangguk malu, karena sudah salah paham.

"Aishiteru." kata Ichigo lembut.

"Aishiteru yoo, Ichigo." Mereka berdua berpelukan kembali.

"Huaaah, ada acara apa nih kalian berpelukan. Aku ikutan dong!" Ryuji datang dengan tiba-tiba entah darimana.

Ryuji berlari kearah mereka dengan menjulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan. Ichigo dan Rukia langsung melepaskan pelukan melihat Ryuji, itu membuat Ryuji jatuh ke rerumputan.

"Kalian jahat!" kesal Ryuji. Rukia dan Ichigo tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Ryuji.

"Oh ya Rukia ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya siapa orang yang Grimmjow suka?" tanya Ichigo begitu saja.

Rukia pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Ichigo dan juga Ryuji. Setelah mendengarnya, Ichigo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sedangkan Ryuji sendiri muntah-muntah mendengar cerita Rukia.

Mereka bertiga saling memandang satu sama lain, setelah itu akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama dipinggir sungai.

Hati orang tak ada yang tahu kan. Hanya orang itu dan Tuhan sendiri yang tahu.

**THE END**

Huft akhirnya selesai juga ini fic.

Tadinya mau aku selesain habis ujian, tapi karena boring jadi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kisah ini. Semoga para Readers suka dengan endingnya.

Arigatou semuanya.

Reviewnya jangan lupa yah^_^


End file.
